


Battle Tower Massacre

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Game/Virtual World, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bi, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Character Deaths, Dark, Drama, Family, Female Seto Kaiba, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Het and Slash, Horror, Humor, Language, Multi, Romance, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragedy, Violence, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto starts to fear for her life when things suddenly go wrong and she’s back on Battle Tower Island. With destruction around she bumps into Marik and Joey where they may have to work together and survive the mysterious killers on the island. That’s if there is a way to stop them and to get off. But is this world real or a virtual world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Tower Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi: This is my first attempt at genderbending. I couldn’t help it but have fun with Seto in this one other it’s rather more into horror as well which have been wanting to get into as well. I sort of blame the plot bunny that help this idea form and become stronger.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I just own the plot which means no money is made of off this work.
> 
>  
> 
> Computer Voice for Game

Under the pitch black sky, a tall brunette woman walks around trying to find anyone on this island. Her icy-blue eyes narrows while taking in the rumble debris around her. In the distance she could hear the waves hitting the sides of the island while a cool breeze goes by. This didn’t ease her one bit while her senses remain high alert.

Unknown to the teen, two pairs of eyes are keeping an eye on her, bi-color ones and dark brown almost black eyes. The two beings keep a ways from the other in the shadows thinking while watching their prey.

The brunette stops walking hearing the familiar sound of a child whimpering in pain. The brunette grumbles to herself wishing to have a flashlight to see while taking careful steps as the pain sounds seem to grow louder in the night. Her heart leaps in her throat as her eyes widen spotting her younger brother lying on the ground with blood around him. She could see he’s holding his stomach with one arm while the other holds his side where he’s still seems to be bleeding still.

She falls on her knees not caring about the blood since she’s more concern about the kid and calls out to him softly, “Mokuba, little brother, can you hear me?”

Mokuba opens his eyes taking in the figure above him. He furrows in confusion before coughing up blood and he whines in pain. He barely croaks out, “Big brother?” He stops really taking a good look to see his dear beloved brother is in fact a girl. He hesitantly says, “Err…Sister?”

Seto winces hating the fact this will be the first time Mokuba sees her as a girl instead of portraying as a boy. She gives a grim smile pushing the soft raven locks away from his face. She could see he won’t make it much longer. The feeling of anger and sadness battles in her heart. She can’t bear the thought of losing her little brother but what can she do? There can be nothing done to save him and she hates it.

As gently as she could, Seto scoops up her dying little brother in her arms. She rocks back and forth just holding him while tears prick the corner of her eyes. Her shoulders shake with suppress sobs while Mokuba continues to cough up blood and just smiles a little to himself while staring at Seto. He tries to hold back his whimpers of pain.

The boy heaves a sigh. He could feel he’s fading fast. He wants his sister to get away before she gets hurt from the strangers that attack him. He stiffens hearing several gun shots ring in the air. He gently pushes at Seto with the last bit of his strength.

“Seto, you have to run,” he wheezes and struggles to sit up since he has to warn her. “You’ll get killed if you stay here too long. Run and hide. Please big sister. I love you.”

Mokuba’s eyes widen when a gunshot is heard and a bullet goes through the young boy’ heart which should have hit Seto Kaiba but he taken it instead. He never heard the terrifying sound of Seto’s screams or the fear of being kidnap. He’s now free from the world of pain and suffering. His soul is now forever free to go to the heavens to join his parents to keep watch over the last surviving Kaiba.

All the normally stoic teen could do is rock her now dead brother’s body while holding back the urge to cry despite the tears at the corner of her eyes and settles to scream at the heavens above. Why did Fate have to take her baby brother? He done nothing wrong to be killed? So why? The dry sobs and shoulders shake shows her sadness which seems if one would watch be rather cold. It would make sense from where she learn it from none other than the teachings of Gozaburo Kaiba, the very man that adopted her and Mokuba so many years ago. She could never show weakness because of that asshole. Seto didn’t give a damn now that her white trench coat is now read with Mokuba’s blood. She vows to avenge her brother’s death. She will find who ever done this to him and make sure they pay dearly.

She gently places Mokuba’s body on the ground when a maniacal laughter is heard. She mentally counts to ten gazing around spotting a white cloth nearby. She grabs it and covers the body. She scowls hating she couldn’t do more than this.

Standing up slowly, Seto stiffens hearing a gunshot follow by a shout full of despair and pain in it, “SERENITY!”

Mouth drying up hearing the shout and the teen recognizes the voice rather wellbeing that damn mutt. Her heart pounds loudly in her ears. She racks her brain trying to figure out why the name sounds familiar. Some of her hair goes over her shoulder and she pushes it back out of habit. ‘Right that’s the name of the Mutt’s sister,’ the brunette muses. She looks over her shoulder at the still body of her little brother one last time before running as fast she could in a random direction mindful of the two gunshots heard while thinking, ‘What on earth is going on here?’

* * *

 

Rain starts to fall as Seto moves throughout the rumble. She stops as flash of lighting seeing two bodies before her. Laying with half of his face blown off is Tristan. The teen shakes her head feeling sick at the sight. Besides the dead teen is Duke Devil who has a bullet wound in the chest like Mokuba did. His mouth open in a silent scream that never been able to pass his lips. She shakes her head figure she’ll inform Mouto once she sees him about two of his friends’ deaths.

Taking off running again, Seto tries to calm her racing heart as the rain falls harder and the wind becomes stronger. Somewhere in the distance there is a voice naming the following victims Odion Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Malik Ishtar, Yugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, and Tea Gardener. The teen shakes her head unsure if she heard the names correctly but none the less fear spikes through her. A strange though cross her mind where is the Mutt, the psychotic Nutcase of the dark half of Malik, the damn Spirit of the Puzzle and the tomb thief. Are they safe?

It didn’t take her long to find out. She yelps slipping on mud going down a hill just as an explosion to the right of her goes off. She lands face down in the mud and scowls. She lifts her head only to see a group of dead bodies’ just inches away from her. Close to her are Ryou Bakura and his dark half Bakura side by side.

Bakura’s closes torn and blood flowing from his side. His hand remains around the softer white hair teen’s wrist as if trying to save him or something. Ryou’s eyes wide open and a look of terror. His lips barely parted. No more than a foot away from the two white hair teens is Yugi who has his eyes close while holding his beloved puzzle close to his body. Next to the spiky tri-color hair teen is the Ishtar family expect for the crazy dark half of Malik who hold each other in a last family hug before their deaths. Seto nearly gags spotting Gardener’s body. It seems the poor brunette gotten the worse of the blunt out of everything. Her clothes of what’s left barely cover her body while signs of bruises and cuts mar her skin. One of her eyes is gone while her tongue had been cut out.

“She must have tried to stop whoever done this,” Seto mutters softly.

She may not have cared for the group all too much but that didn’t mean she would want their deaths to be this bad or horrific either. She concluded the group most likely been beaten, shot and/or rape before getting murdered. She closed her eyes giving a soft prayer before getting back to her feet and staggers away concluding that most likely Marik, Wheeler, and Yami besides herself are alive and somewhere on this forsaken island of death. She pushes off whatever mud she could while ignoring the parts of the now bloody mud under her feet that seems to be wash away by the rain. Further ahead she could make out some voices in a conversation which makes the teen frown and moves closer making sure to keep out of sight.

“Where are my friends? What have you done with them?”

From her hiding spot behind a large boulder she could make out the familiar figure of Yami glaring at someone from his spot on the floor as a tall figure cover with a clock in front of him.

* * *

 

A pale hand lifts the former Spirit’s chin up where ruby color eyes meets bi-color ones making Yami wonder where he seen those eyes before. They look really familiar but he couldn’t really pinpoint where he saw them.

The stranger smirks under the cowl speaking loudly over the harsh rain and wind, “They are in a better world, Pharaoh.”

Yami trembles as fear bubbles in his stomach at the implication of the man’s words. His heart pounds heavily in his chest while many thoughts run through his mind. What happen? Is his Abiou is alright? Did they get separated or somehow gotten killed by this madman in front of him? Looking over the man’s shoulder, his eyes barely widens a fraction spotting Kaiba hiding behind some rumble. He has to hold off this man so Kaiba could find whoever is left alive and get off this damn forsaken island.

He decides to search though the link between him and Yugi. Suddenly a sharp pain goes through the bond. He couldn’t feel anything on the other side of the link at all. Within the Former Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle darkness and shadows starts taking over what is left of the light inside his heart. He shakes his head out of the cold hand and let the tears that gather at the corner of his eyes to fall. He can’t give up just yet. He has to know who this person is in front of him so he could try to avenge his sweet angel and those that been harm if there is any.

The cloak figure pushes off the cowl revealing his face to the shock Yami. ‘Dartz,’ Yami growls darkly in his mind while his blood bubbles dangerously to the breaking point which makes Dartz smirk seeing the anger in the ruby color orbs.

Ignoring the growl, he recalls gleefully, “It been enjoyable listening to their screams of pain and terror especially little Yugi, Pharaoh. I did enjoy him rather well.”

Yami shakes with anger at the man’s words. He growls more darkly not paying attention to his surroundings. He didn’t notice a dark figure behind him or the knife in their hands. The glint coming off the blade catches Seto’s attention who watches helplessly as it goes through Yami’s back before he could let out a straggle scream. Follow by a rope that quickly goes around his throat that finishes the job as the former pharaoh takes his last dying breath.

A voice in the sky said in an eerily tone, “ ** _Game terminated for the following players: Yugi Mouto, Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, Bakura Takahashi, Malik Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Mokuba Kaiba, and Yami Mouto. The surviving players left in the game Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, and Joey Wheeler.”_**

* * *

 

Running away from that horrifying scene and holding back the urge to scream, Seto finds her mind replaying Yami’s death constantly. What the fuck is wrong with this island. Is there any way to get any help? These type of thoughts start swirling in the back of her mind.

Anger at herself for the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she quickly wipes them away. She could feel the wind blow harder and faster around her as the rain continues to pour down harder. Flashes of lighting and thunder rumbling in the sky gives the island an eerie atmosphere to it. The brunette gazes ahead starting to see a familiar shape the looming tower growing bigger with each step she takes.

Seto urges her body to move faster. Achiness and tiredness feels within her. She just wants to rest for a bit. She runs inside before stopping feeling the warmth in the area surround her. Looking around, Seto could see the dueling platforms remain untouched. To the far right of the room elevator doors ding catches her attention. With a shrug of her shoulders she walks in figuring to head upstairs to find a place to rest just a little while before forming a plan to find any other survivors and get off the island that’s full of horror and massacre.

* * *

 

Watching from a good distance away from the tower, Dartz gives an evil laugh. He stops for a moment to lick off the blood from his hand enjoying the taste. The hunt for those damn good for nothing pipsqueaks been rather enjoyable while it lasted. All he has to do now is to find the last Ishtar, the blond mutt, and Kaiba than his plans will be complete to revive his beloved monster. They’re not safe now that the pharaoh isn’t around to save them. He’ll even sacrifice his minions to make sure the Mighty Beast has an offering to appease him.

Nearby a grunt gets his attention making come out of his musings. He looks to find Gozaburo Kaiba glaring icily at him while tapping his foot in an impatient manner. Rolling his bi-color eyes, He ask monotone, “What’s the matter now, Gozaburo?

“When am I going to get my revenge on that damn bastard?” The man growls not even fazing Dartz one bit.

Grateful to learning to have patience of the years after the fall of Atlantis, Dartz’s lips twist into a sneer at the man. This young man despite the graying in his hair has a lot to learn. He let a brow rise thinking making the man squirm in annoyance.

He could feel the aura of pure hatred for the brunette teen makes his mouth water. He could taste the devious texture on his tongue and the urge to add this dark soul to appease his pet soon makes his palms sweat with anticipation. The bloodlust kicks back in and the need to taste blood grows strong once more. His stomach clenches and rumbles for the upcoming blood.

“Soon,” he coos to the man as if he’s a small child which makes Gozaburo to growl angrily hating it that he has to wait even longer before he could extract his revenge at that sneaky brat who ruin him completely after all he done for him.

* * *

 

In dark elevator, Seto fights the urge to shiver feeling the sudden coldness in the air. She been trying to think of ways how to get off the island and to find who is left while the elevator goes to the final floor of the tower. A loud cough brings her out of her thoughts and a pair of arms wraps around her in a tight hug follows by the familiar drawl of one annoying blond mutt.

“Damn I’m glad to see you Money Bags!”

Seto narrows her blue eyes than widens in surprise at the words. She could feel relief drift through her. Her knees weaken a little and realizing she’s in the blond’s strong grip she starts to shift around when Marik’s voice purrs near her ear on her left. “Of course you would be glad to see Kaiba, Dingo. Especially the massacre out there…”

“Where the fuck you two damn assholes been?” She deepens her voice to hide the fact she’s a girl from the two boys.

Apparently they seem to find the anger rather refreshing and adorable at the same time. With a quick shared look, Joey and Marik admit that it’s rather cute seeing the normal stoic teen show this much emotion. Joey takes a steady breath thinking of what happen so far. He close his eyes feeling his heart ache in his chest while Marik stares at his feet sadly.

Joey answers for the two of them as his voice remain broken and dead to Seto’s ears. “Serenity is gone. I manage to bump into Marik sometime after that where we found….Yugi and the others dead…Malik and his siblings. We manage to bury them before we had to take off running after being shot at by some crazy people. I gotten separated from Marik for a good and tried to look to for him or anyone else that is alive but found no one. I actually bump into him after find this tower where we have been keeping an eye out whoever is trying to kill us. We are not sure where Yami is currently hiding either.”

Taking a deep breath, she starts explaining what happen to her. Their hopeful expressions dashes away when she gets to the part what happen to Yami. It’s as if their hopes are withering away. A part of her wonders if she should actually reveal a small fact she’s a girl as well.

It seems as if Fate seems to hate her when the elevator shakes making her fall over Marik behind her and Joey on top of her. The power goes off getting the three teens to feel rather uncomfortable and nervous. The only sound could be heard is their breathing. Joey starts to get up when he notices several things about the tall brunette between Marik and him. The feel of a slender and beautiful figure along with the fact he’s not sure if its breasts press against his chest. His suspicions that form even more is confirm when Marik’s hand drifts between Kaiba’s legs since the platinum blond hair teen does when he senses a woman near him.

Staring at Marik, Joey could see he came to the same conclusion as him. Soon the two have lecherous smiles tugging on their lips while their hands subconsciously trail around Kaiba who gasp. She bucks her hips much to her annoyance and embarrassment before trying to wriggle aside forgetting he’s between the two. Due to her wriggling it arouse the two much to their embarrassment and soft moans slips pass their lips. Her cheeks stain with dark red feeling two arousals in the front of her and back of her. She curses her luck.

She didn’t expect Marik or Joey to share a kiss over her shoulder as the sounds of soft moans and grunts gets her blood to start pumping. She growls darkly wanting to get out of being sandwich as a deep part of her wish to join the two teens’ fun. She fidgets a bit feeling their fingers now fondling her breasts.

She hisses with annoyance and her blue eyes darken a little with desire, “Will the two of you stop?”

Marik pulls away from Joey’s lips long enough to answer breathing near Seto’s ear making her shiver at the huskiness in his voice.  “Well it’s rather pleasing to have someone between me and my sweet Anubis.”

Joey smirks finding it rather adorable that a shock mix with jealousy appears in the icy blue eyes, he said slyly, “I kind of like having a sweet little dragon between my dark crazy knight and myself. What about you Mar?”

Marik quickly catches on what the blond is trying to do by getting Kaiba to let more steam out after the hell day she had.

He lets a lust filled growl pass his throat to mix with his words, “Hm, it’s rather nice to feel someone between us that we can easily dominate instead of us bickering who tops.”

Seto glowers hating the fact her heart races in her chest. She settles for glaring at the blond who just continues to smirk down at her. She shivers at the touch of his hand touch her cheek with such care and gentleness that makes her knees weak. The three of them didn’t notice the power coming back on or when the elevator door opens to show a tall imposing figure with a gun in his hands that’s pointing at them. His face holds a look of disgust that quickly changes to lust filled seeing the two boy’s lightly teas the brunette’s lithe body. Obviously it became a losing battle for the girl since she gives soft mewl like moans earning to soft yet deep chuckles from the two blonds.

Seto blinks a few times finally noticing the stranger with a gun hisses quickly, “Mutt, Psycho there is a damn asshole with a gun at the door.”

The two look over glaring and growling savagely. They quickly get on their feet making sure that Seto is still between them and keeping her secret still a secret much as possible. They watch as the lust look in those cold eyes suddenly turn to hate as he takes in Seto where he growls out making her twitch a little, “Seto.”

Seto mutters to herself, “No it can be…I last same him die than….Battle City….”

Marik takes a quick look at Joey who seems to make sure to stand more in front of Kaiba much to the brunette’s slight chagrin. Marik sighs wishing to have the millennium rod with him at that moment. How can they stop this man and get away at the same time. As if sensing what he’s thinking, Joey charges forward to tackle the stranger just as a gun goes off.

Marik pushes Seto forward and they take off running out of the elevator only to be on top of the tower itself. He glances over his shoulder hearing Joey’s familiar footsteps. Seto looks herself and scowls angrily. She discreetly looks over the blond to see if there are any wounds on him. They notice Joey seems to be breathing rather funnily as a red spot forms at his side.

“Joey, what the fuck happen?” Marik ask giving the blond a harsh look ready to kill the person responsible that harm the blond.

Joey gives a strange smile and a laugh that sounds rather hollow-like. “The damn gun gone off after I tackle the bastard.”

Seto shakes her head as she let the two continue their conversation. She walks to the edge of the building to survey the area to start planning an escape route.

She mutters under her breath as the sky that remain dark but no more rain now starts to rain harder than it did earlier., “Great how are we going to do now.”

The sounds of thunder over powers two pairs of footsteps or the door open to the roof with a creak. It is a sound two male harsh laughter that catches the three teens. They look in the direction to see the familiar figures of Dartz and Gozaburo Kaiba standing in front of the elevator doors.

“What do we have here? Three annoying brats that be a delicious treat for my pet,” Dartz coos sending chills down the teens’ spines. He looks to his companion with an evil smile upon his lips. “First I got to get rid of you, Gozaburo. I’m sure you understand that you been a wonderful help.”

“What,” Gozaburo squawks taking a few steps back as Dartz seem to pull out a sword latterly out of know where.

Dartz cuts the graying man in half laughing evilly and manically. Seto turns a little green. She may hate that asshole of a man due to all the torture lessons he done to her at the age of twelve as training to take over the company one day. A tiny part of her feels bad at the way he goes by Dartz’s hand. She shivers seeing Dartz lick his blade clean watching her with crazy lust looking eyes before he charges at her.

He grabs her throat squeezing a little enjoying she’s struggling to make him release her. He ignores the two growls from the boys beside her. He’s going to get rid of them anyways. He might as well have some fun first. He gives another squeeze and releases the brunette who stumbles a few steps back. A fist comes out of nowhere hits Dartz in the cheek sending him flying to the ground.

Seto looks at the blond who glares angrily at the fallen man. He growls something which she could make out do to the blood rushing in her ears. Her heart pounds in her chest. She stares wide eye as a silent scream passes through her lips as Dartz use his sword to stab Joey in the chest. The shock look in those brown eyes haunt Seto for the rest of her life and the fact the blond falls over already did before he hits the ground.

“ ** _Joey Wheeler is terminated from the game. Last two players are Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar,”_** A computer voice announces getting for a brief moment both Seto and Marik’s attention to have confusion mix with their grief.

* * *

 

*Real World*

Joey groans softly feeling a sharp pain in his side as the sound of his friends talking reaches his ears. He opens his eyes to find Serenity smiling down at him. The feeling of relief goes through him at the sight of her.

He croaks out, “Serenity?”

“It’s only a game big brother,” She answers.

Joey nods sitting up finding Yami trembling as he holds on to Yugi for dear life. The blond frowns thinking the world he had been in is a game that seems so real. He glances around seeing the whole group but Kaiba and Marik are up and about. He tilts his head in confusion finding Mokuba watching him with a sheepish smile.

“They are still in the game. I have a feeling Seto isn’t going to be please that I change his character into a girl,” Mokuba said rubbing the back of his neck as Joey smirks a little to himself.

‘I hate to admit but he did look beautiful and sexy as a girl,’ He muses before shaking his head to clear his mind. He blinks hearing Malik’s snickering as he looks at the elevator scene.

“Mutt did you really kiss my dark half?” he gives a cat-like smile making Joey blush a little and coughs.

He’s thankful that it had no one else’s attention. Around him, he could see the conversations and reassurances are spread said along with hugs when need it. It seems everyone is happy to be out of the game and fine in general. Malik cackles only to stop when Marik who is awake and out of the game hits him in the back of the head. He grumbles about annoying Hikaris.

Malik hugs his yami asking innocently, “Who would you kiss Joey or Kaiba?”

Marik blinks thinking over the words. His lips still tingles from the kiss he shares with the blond. He looks at Malik seeing the curiosity in his eyes.

Glancing over at Joey with a lecherous smile, he answers huskily, “I would kiss both. You can be added to our threesome if you are jealous, Malik.”

Joey’s mouth drops open in shock as Malik flushes a red color. The two soon have images of the four of them in a bedroom and all types of way to have fun. Malik coughs liking the idea a bit. Marik cracks up seeing Joey is a bit red and daze as if seeing the possibilities of that could happen.

Snickering a little, Mokuba hacks into the game to pull Seto out since it’s only a testing protocol game. The boy couldn’t help but wonder what a threesome or even a foursome is. A small thought crosses his devious mind, ‘It is interesting to know since it would mean Seto will finally get laid. I could be in charge of that bet though I’ll need an accomplice in this. Hm, this will be fun and interesting game. Eh, who would have think I could be rather devious and manipulative.’ Mokuba makes a mental note to ask Seto about the two words later on. He taps away at the keys waiting for the program to take in the codes he put in to take.

* * *

 

*Game*

Wide shock blue eyes, helplessness swamps Seto as Marik falls over the roof with blood spilling from his silt throat and a daze blank expression in his eyes. She turns her attention to Dartz finding the anger to give her much more strength to find a way to stop Dartz. She could feel a weird sensation tingle her skin as Dartz shouts in anger of losing the last piece to finish raising his beloved beats.

**_“Game over. Winner is Seto Kaiba."_**  

* * *

 

*Real World*

Kaiba wakes up staring at the ceiling of the testing room. He could hear the voices of the geek squad and his little brother talking. His body tingles and cheeks flush remembering the feel of the Mutt and the crazy psychotic Yami of Malik’s touching him.

His cheeks warm more at Marik’s comment, “I would kiss both. You can be added to our threesome if you are jealous, Malik.”

Seto didn’t have to think of an answer. He gets out of the testing pod quickly and snarls at the Egyptian not giving a crap if it makes him out of character, “There is no fucking way I would go out with you or the mutt!”

Mokuba chooses his moment to add in his two sense getting everyone but the last three teens in the game to crack up laughing, “Should I make the reservations at the new restaurant for your date? Will be Malik be joining you guys?”

Seto stares open mouth unable to think of a response while Joey pinches the bridge of his nose. Marik shakes his head in wonder at the manipulative brat in front of him.

Adding with a chipper voice, Mokuba’s smile widens even more making chills run down Marik, Seto, Joey and even Malik’s spines. “Well you do decide to get laid after your dates please use protection and be quiet it about it since I have school in the morning.”

He turns on his heels dashing out of the room with the group following him leaving the four behind. They gaze at each other with annoyance before shouting, “There is no way in hell he just made that comment!”


End file.
